1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifters, and more particularly, to a simple structure of durable lifter, which is practical for use to lift two sections of an object independently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lifter is a tool for changing the positions of some parts of an object. Different lifters have been developed for different lifting purposes.
A conventional lifter is known comprising a driving motor, a transmission mechanism, and a push member. The driving motor rotates the screw and gear structure of the transmission mechanism to move the push member and to further change the position of the load. The push member is threaded onto the screw rod. Upon rotation of the screw rod by the motor, the push member is moved axially along the screw rod. According to this design, the screw rod may bias slightly to give a great pressure to the driving motor during working, thereby shortening the service life of the driving motor, push member or gear structure. Further, when lifting an object having a great carcase section, two lifters shall be used to support the object at two sides. When using two lifters to lift an object, the installation cost is greatly increased.